My Dear Sister
by Rukianonymous
Summary: Sebentar lagi, sebentar lagi dia akan bertemu kembali dengan yang begitu dirindukan/AU, OOC, jelek, abal, ancur, gaje, IchiRuki, first fic/ A special Fic For Celebration Of IchiRuki's Day


Hola Minna! Perkenalkan saya Rukianonymous, author baru di sini jadi maklum saja ya kalau tulisan ini (saya bahkan tidak yakin ini layak disebut dengan fic) sangat amat tidak bagus. Karena itu saya ingin mengucapkan maaf kepada seluruh IchiRuki FC karena telah mempublish fic jelek begini untuk IchiRuki's Day. Jujur saja, saya berperang dengan bathin saya sendiri selama beberapa hari apakah akan membuat plus mempublish cerita ini karena saya adalah orang yang amat sangat tidak percaya diri T.T

Saya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih banyak kepada **Mieya **yang udah buatin akun. Arigatou Gozaimasu^^

**Warning : **AU, OOC, abal, gaje, ancur, dan segala yang jelek-jelek lainnya, Typo(s), One-shoot, IchiRuki, first fic.

_Italic _: Flashback sepuluh tahun lalu

OoO : Pembatas antara masa lalu dengan masa sekarang.

**Summary : **Sebentar lagi, sebentar lagi dia akan bertemu kembali dengan yang begitu dirindukan. Beberapa langkah lagi dia akan keluar dari gedung ini, memasuki gedung di seberangnya dan menapaki beberapa anak tangga untuk mencapai lantai tiga. Asal dia tidak membuang waktu maka beberapa menit lagi dia akan melihat wajah yang sudah bertahun-tahun tidak dilihatnya, dia akan bertemu kembali dengan seseorang yang meninggalkannya sepuluh tahun lalu.

**BLEACH by Tite Kubo**

**My Dear Sister by Rukianonymous**

**A Special Fic For Celebration Of IchiRuki's Day**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**My Dear Sister**

Pemuda itu terus berlari membelah koridor panjang Karakura University, tidak peduli dengan nafasnya yang tersengal dan pandangan heran orang-orang di sekitarnya-karena tidak biasanya dia seperti ini, menabrak apapun dan siapapun yang menghalangi jalan-tanpa mengucapkan kata maaf setelahnya, mata musim gugurnya hanya menatap lurus ke depan. Tujuannya hanya satu, gedung sebelah utara Karakura University-ruang musik, karena menurut informasi yang dia dapat di sanalah kemungkinan orang yang dicari berada.

OoO

"_Nee-chan," panggilan itu sukses menghentikan langkah seorang gadis. Gadis itu kemudian membalikkan badannya, sebenarnya tanpa menoleh pun dia sudah tahu siapa yang memanggilnya. Dia tersenyum ketika mendapati seorang anak laki-laki berambut orange berdiri tidak jauh darinya sambil tersenyum lebar. Sesuai dugaan._

"_Nee-chan," panggil anak itu mengulang sambil berlari mendekati sang gadis yang dua tahun lebih tua darinya._

"_Ya, ada apa Ichi?"_

_Senyum anak itu makin lebar begitu gadis yang biasa dia panggil 'Nee-chan' ini menyebut namanya dengan nada yang lembut, begitu menenangkan._

_Ichigo Kurosaki, adalah seorang anak laki-laki yang memiliki rambut berwarna orange berumur sembilan tahun. Tinggal bersama ayahnya__-__Isshin Kurosaki, seorang dokter yang membuka klinik di rumahnya dan ibunya__-__Masaki Kurosaki, seorang ibu rumah tangga biasa yang sangat lembut dan baik hati, Ichigo juga mempunyai adik kembar bernama Karin Kurosaki dan Yuzu Kurosaki yang sekarang masih berumur satu tahun. Dia sering diejek dan dikerjai oleh teman-temannya karena rambutnya yang mencolok, namanya yang mirip dengan nama anak perempuan serta sifatnya yang manja dan cengeng. Untung saja dia mempunyai 'Nee-chan' yang selalu melindungi dirinya._

_Rukia Kuchiki, adalah seorang gadis yang bertempat tinggal tepat di sebelah rumah keluarga Kurosaki, rambutnya hitam sebahu, wajahnya begitu cantik dan manis dengan iris violet yang terpancar indah dari kedua bola matanya. Rukia tinggal dengan kakaknya, Hisana Kuchiki yang menikah dengan seorang pengusaha sukses bernama Byakuya Kuchiki. Ibunya meninggal ketika Rukia masih berumur lima tahun karena sakit parah dan tidak ada yang tahu dengan keadaan ayahnya yang pergi begitu saja dari rumah sesaat setelah ibunya meninggal. Rukia dan Hisana kemudian tinggal di kediaman Kurosaki dan mereka pindah ke rumah sebelah setelah Hisana menikah dengan Byakuya. Sejak kecil, Rukia lah yang selalu menemani, menjaga, dan melindungi Ichigo. Persis seperti seorang kakak._

"_Ini, untuk Nee-chan," ungkap Ichigo seraya memperlihatkan sebuah kotak yang dihias sedemikian rupa__-__seperti sebuah kado yang tadi disembunyikan di belakang tubuhnya._

_Rukia menerimanya dan melihat isinya. Di dalamnya dia melihat sebatang cokelat berbentuk ...err... Chappy, mungkin. Bentuknya tidak beraturan. Khas buatan anak kecil._

"_Cokelat?"_

_Ichigo mengangguk mantap, "kata Unohana-Sensei hari ini hari kasih sayang, orang-orang akan memberikan cokelat pada orang yang disayanginya, karena Ichi sayang Nee-chan makanya Ichi memberikan cokelat pada Nee-chan," ucap Ichigo riang, bersemangat, dan polos._

"_Cokelat ini Ichi yang buat?"_

"_Iya, tadi diajarin sama Kaa-chan, sekali coba Ichi langsung bisa, lho," senyum Ichigo makin lebar saat berkata begitu, merasa bangga dengan apa yang dilakukannya. Nee-chan-nya pasti suka._

"_Terima kasih, Ichi, tapi... Nee-chan belum punya hadiah buat Ichi," ucap Rukia lirih._

_Ichigo menggeleng kuat,"tidak kok, tiap hari juga Nee-chan sudah kasih hadiah yang banyak buat Ichi. Nee-chan selalu menemani dan menjaga Ichi, Ichi senang, sangat senang," seru Ichigo semangat. Rukia tersenyum lembut dan kemudian mendekati Ichigo untuk memeluknya. "Terima kasih, Ichi," ucapnya kemudian._

"_Nee-chan juga sayang Ichi."_

OoO

"Kurosaki, jangan lari-lari di koridor!"

Bahkan, teriakan Uryuu Ishida-mahasiswa yang terkenal sangat galak se-Karakura University pun tidak dipedulikan oleh Ichigo, bagaimana mungkin Ichigo mempedulikan teriakan lelaki berkaca mata itu kalau dia saja tidak mendengar Ishida berteriak padanya, atau mungkin dia bahkan tidak melihat ada Ishida disana. Yang ada di dalam otaknya sekarang hanya satu orang, Rukia Kuchiki.

Kira-kira, bagaimana rupa Nee-chan tercintanya itu sekarang, ya? Apa bertambah cantik?

Tentu saja, kan

Bagaimana dengan rambutnya? Bertambah panjang? memendek? Atau masih saja sebahu?

Yang manapun terserah, Rukia selalu terlihat cantik dengan segala penampilannya.

Apa mata violet indah nan menenangkan itu masih menghiasi mata lemon sang gadis?

Ichigo berharap tidak ada yang berubah dengan yang satu itu.

Berpikir demikian membuat Ichigo semakin mempercepat langkahnya, dia terlalu tidak sabar untuk bertemu lagi dengan yang seseorang begitu disayanginya.

OoO

"_Nee-chaaan."_

_Teriakan itu menggema di ruang tamu yang besar nan luas di rumah keluarga Kuchiki. Untung saja kepala keluarga Kuchiki beserta istrinya sedang tidak ada di rumah. Mereka berangkat ke kantor lebih pagi hari ini karena ada banyak pekerjaan._

"_Nee-chaaaaan."_

_Lagi, dan sekarang terdengar nada tidak sabar dari teriakan itu._

"_Nee__-__,"_

"_Iya, iya Ichi, Nee-chan datang," Ichigo mengurungkan niatnya untuk berteriak lebih kencang ketika mendengar suara menyahut dari arah tangga. Ichigo tahu itu suara seseorang yang dari tadi dipanggilnya dan setelah beberapa detik akhirnya yang ditunggu muncul juga._

_Rukia cepat-cepat merapikan seragam sekolah barunya__-__seragam SMP Karakura (Rukia baru saja masuk SMP) setelah mendengar teriakan dari lantai bawah, dan segera saja dia turun sebelum Si Peneriak itu berteriak lebih kencang._

"_Nee-chan makin terlihat cantik dengan seragam itu," ucap Ichigo polos setelah melihat Nee-chan nya memakai seragam baru. "Ichi juga masih terlihat keren dengan seragam yang tiap hari Ichi pakai ini," lanjut Ichigo sambil menunjuk dirinya bangga._

_Rukia hanya tertawa melihat tingkah Ichigo, "iya, Ichi keren, sangat keren," ujarnya seraya merangkul pundak Ichigo, "sekarang, ayo pergi, Nee-chan tidak mau terlambat di hari pertama sekolah."_

"_Hnn..." Gumam Ichigo menanggapi._

OoO

Sebentar lagi, sebentar lagi dia akan bertemu kembali dengan yang begitu dirindukan. Beberapa langkah lagi dia akan keluar dari gedung ini, memasuki gedung di seberangnya dan menapaki beberapa anak tangga untuk mencapai lantai tiga. Asal dia tidak membuang waktu maka beberapa menit lagi dia akan melihat wajah yang sudah bertahun-tahun tidak dilihatnya, dia akan bertemu kembali dengan seseorang yang meninggalkannya sepuluh tahun lalu.

OoO

"_NEE-CHAN JAHAT,"_

_Sejak tadi siang Ichigo tidak berhenti berteriak dan mengamuk, mengunci diri di dalam kamar dan tidak menghiraukan ibunya yang dari tadi ingin masuk. Sepertinya suara dan air mata Ichigo tidak bisa habis walau sudah dikeluarkannya selama hampir lima jam._

"_Ichi, buka pintunya sayang, Kaa-chan ingin bicara sama Ichi," sejak tadi Masaki Kurosaki__-__ibu Ichigo terus membujuk sang anak untuk membuka pintu kamarnya agar dia bisa menjelaskan semuanya pada Ichigo tapi, sama seperti dirinya yang tidak mau beranjak dari tempat berdirinya sekarang Ichigo pun tidak mau beranjak dari tempat tidurnya untuk membukakan pintu untuk sang ibu._

"_Buka pintunya Ichi, biar Kaa-chan bisa menjelaskan pada Ichi kenapa Rukia-Nee pergi,"_

_Ya, itulah alasan kenapa Ichigo mengamuk seperti sekarang. Nee-channya pergi, meninggalkan kota Karakura dan juga dirinya. Ichigo begitu terkejut dan takut ketika tidak mendapati Rukia di rumahnya saat dia pulang sekolah siang tadi. Bukan hanya Rukia yang tidak ada tapi juga kakak dan kakak ipar gadis itu. Langsung saja Ichigo menanyakan hal ini pada ibunya dan benar dugaannya, Rukia pergi meninggalkan dirinya. Belum sempat ibunya mengatakan alasan kenapa Rukia pergi Ichigo sudah berlari ke kamarnya dan menangis sejadi-jadinya._

"_Ichi, tadi Rukia-Nee bilang dia akan menghubungi Ichi kalau dia sudah tiba nanti, kalau Ichi tidak mengizinkan Kaa-chan masuk, Kaa-chan juga tidak akan mengizinkan Ichi bicara sama Rukia-Nee," Masaki sangat berharap ucapannya tadi__-__yang lebih mirip ancaman itu dapat mengalahkan keteguhan hati anaknya. Karena dia tahu, ancaman yang paling mujarab untuk Ichigo adalah ancaman yang berhubungan dengan Rukia. Dia tahu, Ichigo sangat menyayangi Rukia. Dan sepertinya harapannya terkabul karena tidak terdengar lagi teriakan dan tangisan kencang__-__hanya terdengar sesenggukan kecil, Masaki kemudian mendengar suara langkah kaki kecil dari dalam. Perempuan lembut itu makin terlihat lembut saat dia tersenyum lembut melihat anaknya menampakkan diri dari balik pintu yang sedari tadi tertutup._

"_Nah, ini baru anak Kaa-chan yang Kaa-chan sayangi," ucapnya riang._

_Ichigo tidak menjawab, dia hanya membuka daun pintu itu lebih lebar. Mempersilahkan ibunya masuk._

_Masaki kemudian duduk di pinggir ranjang dan mengangkat tubuh Ichigo untuk duduk di pangkuannya._

"_Nee-chan jahat," gumam Ichigo pelan tapi masih bisa didengar dengan jelas oleh Masaki karena indra pendengarannya terpaut tidak jauh dari mulut Si Pembicara._

"_Jangan bilang begitu, sayang," ucapnya lembut, "Rukia-Nee punya alasan kenapa dia harus pergi."_

"_Alasan? Apa?"_

_Masaki mengeratkan pelukannya pada Ichigo yang berada di pangkuannya._

"_Sekarang, Kaa-chan tanya, Ichi tahu apa cita-cita Rukia-Nee?"_

"_Nee-chan pengen jadi pemain piano," jawab Ichigo dengan suara parau._

"_Apa Ichi mau kalau Rukia-Nee bisa mencapai cita-citanya?" tanya Masaki sekali lagi._

"_Tentu,"_

_Masaki tersenyum, "kalau begitu, Ichi harus merelakan Rukia-Nee pergi karena Rukia-Nee pergi untuk belajar piano di sekolah khusus musik di kota Seireitei."_

_Ichigo tidak langsung menjawab, dua kubu di hati Ichigo mulai berdebat, kubu pertama merelakan Rukia untuk pergi meninggalkannya demi meraih cita-cita, tapi kubu yang lain terus membujuk Ichigo untuk mempertahankan egonya. Ichigo bingung, dia ingin Rukia meraih cita-citanya karena selalu saja wajah bersemangat dan berbinar yang terpancar dari wajah Rukia ketika bercerita soal musik, piano, dan cita-cita, Ichigo tidak mau semangat itu memudar jika Rukia tidak bisa mencapai cita-citanya. Tapi, Ichigo juga tidak mau dan tidak akan bisa hidup sendiri tanpa Rukia di sekitarnya. Ichigo bahkan tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana hidupnya jika Rukia tidak bersamanya. Siapa yang akan melindunginya jika dia di kerjai oleh teman-temannya lagi?_

"_Nee-chan pasti kembalikan Kaa-chan?" tanya Ichigo untuk mempermudah dirinya mengambil keputusan. Merelakan atau mempertahankan?_

"_Tentu saja, rumah Rukia-Nee kan di sini, Rukia-Nee bukan gadis bandel yang tidak mau pulang ke rumah," ucap Masaki menyemangati anaknya._

"_Kapan?"_

"_Kalau Rukia-Nee sudah mahir bermain piano dan siap menunjukkannya pada Ichi," Jawab Masaki lembut._

_Ichigo kembali berpikir._

"_Bagaimana Ichi? Ichi sudah merelakan Rukia-Nee pergi, kan?"_

_Kalimat tanya dari Masaki memaksa otak Ichigo untuk berpikir lebih keras. Merelakan Nee-channya pergi? Apa dia bisa? Tapi menjadi seorang pianis adalah impian Rukia. Selama ini Rukia selalu menuruti keinginan Ichigo, merelakan dirinya terus melakukan apapun yang Ichigo inginkan. Kenapa Ichigo tidak bisa merelakan Rukia melakukan sesuatu untuk dirinya sendiri? Rukia pasti ingin Ichigo tumbuh menjadi anak yang tidak egois, bukan?_

"_Baiklah Kaa-chan, Ichi mengerti," ucap Ichigo akhirnya sambil menghela nafas berat._

_Masaki tersenyum senang, "wah, Ichi sudah menjadi anak yang pengertian ya."_

"_Satu lagi Kaa-chan," ucap Ichigo tiba-tiba._

"_Apa?"_

"_Kenapa Nee-chan perginya tiba-tiba begitu? Kenapa tidak bilang dari dulu-dulu sama Ichi kalau Nee-chan mau pergi? Kenapa tidak menunggu Ichi pulang dulu baru Nee-chan pergi?" tanya Ichigo tanpa jeda._

_Masaki menghela nafas, "baiklah, Kaa-chan jawab ya."_

"_Rukia-Nee pergi tiba-tiba dan tidak bilang dari dulu pada Ichi karena baru tadi pagi Byakuya-Nii dapat telepon dari temannya kalau sekolah khusus musik di Seireitei__-__Seireitei Academy masih bisa menerima satu orang murid lagi, karena Rukia-Nee ingin sekali masuk sekolah itu makanya Rukia-Nee buru-buru pergi sebelum kesempatan itu diambil orang lain. Ichi tahu kan dulu Rukia-Nee sangat sedih saat tidak dapat formulir pendaftaran sekolah itu karena kehabisan?"_

_Ichigo mengangguk, dia masih ingat bagaimana wajah sedih Rukia waktu itu. Dan dia tidak ingin melihatnya lagi._

"_Terus, untuk pertanyaan Ichi yang terakhir, Kaa-chan mau tanya dulu sama Ichi."_

_Ichigo hanya diam menunggu ibunya bertanya padanya._

"_Kemana Ichi saat pulang sekolah tadi? Ichi tidak langsung pulang ke rumahkan? Tadi Rukia-Nee menunggu Ichi tapi Ichi tidak pulang-pulang juga," ucap Masaki akhirnya dengan nada sedikit marah._

_Ichigo terkejut ketika mendengar pertanyaan serta pernyataan dari ibunya, dia kemudian menundukkan kepalanya, "Ichi... Ichi pergi main dulu dengan teman-teman Ichi," jawabnya pelan masih dengan menundukkan kepalanya. Menyesali perbuatannya tadi, "kalau Ichi langsung pulang, mungkin Ichi masih bisa ketemu sama Nee-chan... Ichi... hiks... hiks..."_

_Dan air mata dari seorang anak laki-laki yang manja dan cengeng itu kembali keluar._

"_Sstt... sudahlah Ichi, tadi Rukia-Nee berpesan kalau Ichi tidak boleh jadi anak cengeng lagi, Ichi mau jadi anak baik, kan?_

_Ichigo mengangguk._

"_Kalau begitu, turuti keinginan Rukia-Nee, ya. Katakan pada Rukia-Nee saat dia menghubungi nanti,"_

"_Hnn..."_

'_Nee-chan, Nee-chan perginya tidak akan lama, kan? Nee-chan pasti kembali lagi sama-sama Ichi, kan? Nee-chan harus pulang dan nanti harus mahir bermain piano biar Ichi bisa mendengar permainan piano Nee-chan yang Ichi yakin pasti sangat bagus. Selama Nee-chan di sana, Ichi juga akan berusaha menjadi seseorang yang Nee-chan inginkan. Ichi tidak akan manja lagi, tidak akan cengeng lagi, tidak akan takut lagi sama teman-teman Ichi yang jahat, dan Ichi akan menjaga semua orang seperti Nee-chan menjaga Ichi selama ini. Ichi janji.'_

OoO

Tap. Ichigo menghentikan langkahnya di depan ruang musik yang tertutup rapat. Keyakinan Ichigo bahwa Rukia ada di dalam bertambah kuat ketika mendengar alunan merdu piano dari ruangan itu, ditambah lagi nada-nada yang berhasil ditangkap indra pendengarannya terasa sangat tidak asing baginya, itu adalah lagu yang sering dimainkan Rukia saat mereka masih kecil. Ichigo tersenyum. Ternyata setiap hari menghubungi Rukia sebagai usaha agar gadis itu tidak lupa padanya berhasil juga.

Dengan perasaan yang bercampur aduk antara rindu, gugup, takut, senang, dan tidak sabar, Ichigo mulai memegang knop pintu dan membukanya. Untung tidak terkunci.

Cklek.

Pintu terbuka dan memperlihatkan bagian dalam ruang musik Karakura University yang sangat luas dan megah.

Ichigo mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru ruangan, hanya ada satu tujuan yang membuat Ichigo datang ke tempat yang sama sekali belum pernah didatangi olehnya sebelumnya. Mencari sang 'kakak'.

Dan... untuk sesaat Ichigo lupa bagaimana caranya bernafas, jantungnya berhenti berdetak dan rasanya dia sudah tidak berdiri di tempatnya berdiri sekarang.

Dia melihatnya. Lagi.

Seseorang yang sangat dia rindukan. Rukia-Neechan-nya tercinta.

Rukia duduk sambil memejamkan matanya, jari-jari lentiknya tidak berhenti menekan tuts-tuts piano-begitu anggun. Ichigo serasa melayang melihat pemandangan yang begitu indah tersaji di depan matanya.

Ichigo baru sadar kalau ternyata di sana juga ada beberapa orang yang mendengarkan permainan piano Rukia. Mereka-Kaien Shiba, Ashido Kano, Tatsuki Arisawa, dan Orihime Inoue berdiri mengelilingi Rukia, semuanya memejamkan mata sambil tersenyum. Ichigo mengenal mereka karena mereka memang mahasiswa-mahasiswa terkenal di Karakura University. Mungkin teman baru Rukia karena mereka juga mengambil jurusan musik.

"Keren," ucap Inoue-satu-satunya mahasiswi berambut panjang di situ setelah Rukia menekan tuts terakhir. Ucapannya membuat teman-temannya yang lain membuka mata termasuk Ichigo yang entah sejak kapan memejamkan matanya.

Rukia dipaksa untuk memainkan piano oleh teman-teman barunya karena mereka penasaran dengan permainan piano Rukia yang bisa membuatnya diterima di kampus ini. Dan masing-masing dari mereka mengakui bahwa Rukia sangat lihai bermain piano setelah mendengar permainan 'menakjubkan' tadi.

Rukia hanya tersenyum mendengarnya. Aah... senyuman itu. Senyuman menenangkan yang sudah lama ingin dilihat Ichigo kembali.

"Rukia-Nee."

Panggilan itu membuat Rukia mengedarkan pandangan untuk mencari sumber suara yang memanggilnya.

Dia melihatnya.

Seseorang yang sangat dia rindukan. Ichigo Kurosaki.

Senyum dari wajah Rukia digantikan dengan keterkejutan yang amat sangat. Mata lemonnya yang besar makin terlihat membesar karena sang pemilik membelalakan matanya. Dia sangat terkejut dengan yang dilihatnya sekarang. Di hadapannya berdiri menjulang seseorang yang sudah tidak dilihatnya selama sepuluh tahun ini.

"Ichi-,"

Rukia tidak bisa meneruskan kalimatnya. Lidahnya mendadak kelu karena tiba-tiba saja Ichigo memeluknya.

Ichigo terus saja memeluk Rukia. Makin lama makin erat, berusaha mengeluarkan dan meyampaikan kerinduannya selama ini pada gadis yang sekarang terkurung sempurna dalam tubuh kokohnya.

Jangan tanya reaksi orang-orang yang ada di sana yang juga menyaksikan kejadian tersebut. Mereka sama terkejutnya dengan Rukia. Bagaimana tidak? Ichigo-seorang mahasiswa yang terkenal sangat dingin se-Karakura University dan tidak peduli pada lingkungan apalagi pada para gadis tiba-tiba saja memeluk seorang gadis, terlebih gadis tersebut merupakan mahasiswi baru di kampus ini. Baru masuk hari ini.

Orihime Inoue, dia lah yang paling terkejut diantara teman-temannya yang lain. Sebenarnya, sudah lama dia mengincar adik kelasnya ini. Sejak dulu, sejak pertama kali melihat pemuda orange itu dihukum Tatsuki karena terlambat datang di hari pertama OSPEK. Dia sudah berusaha untuk mendekati Ichigo tapi, sifat dingin sang pujaan hati menghalangi jalannya untuk mendekati pemuda tersebut. Inoue sudah hampir menyerah, bahkan dia sempat berpikir bahwa selamanya Ichigo tidak akan pernah mendapat pasangan hidup karena sifat dingin nan cueknya itu.

Tapi, siapa sangka sifat dingin dan tidak ingin Ichigo terhadap para gadis dikarenakan dia masih dengan setia menunggu seorang gadis. Rukia Kuchiki. Nee-channya yang sangat dia sayangi melebihi apapun.

"Ichi."

Pelukan telah terlepas. Tapi sang Amber masih belum mau melepaskan tatapannya pada Amethyst indah di hadapannya.

Mata itu.

Mata lembut dan menenangkan itu.

Mata yang sangat dia rindukan.

Aah... sepertinya Ichigo merindukan semua yang ada pada Nee-channya ini.

Greepp.

"Eh?"

"Ah... Kuchiki," seru Kaien spontan karena tiba-tiba saja Rukia dibawa lari oleh Ichigo. Meninggalkan empat sekawan yang masih belum percaya dengan 'fenomena langka' yang baru saja mereka lihat. Dimulai dari Ichigo yang muncul di ruang musik, tiba-tiba saja memeluk seorang gadis kemudian membawanya pergi, dan yang paling mengejutkan adalah saat terakhir tadi, jika mereka tidak salah lihat, berarti penampakkan wajah Ichigo yang tersenyum lebar itu adalah benar. Salah satu ekspresi yang sangat tidak mungkin diperlihatkan oleh seorang Kurosaki Ichigo.

"Kurosaki dan Kuchiki... mereka... punya hubungan apa? Aku tidak pernah melihat Kurosaki yang seperti tadi," ucap pelan Tatsuki-perempuan tomboy berambut hitam cepak itu masih tidak percaya

"Entahlah... mungkin nanti kita bisa tanya Kuchiki. Aku tidak yakin kita akan mendapat informasi kalau bertanya pada Kurosaki," kali ini Ashido yang bicara, dia adalah seorang laki-laki yang memilki rambut berwarna merah.

Sedangkan Inoue hanya terdiam memandang daun pintu yang tertutup setelah beberapa saat tadi terbuka memberikan jalan pada Ichigo dan Rukia untuk keluar dari tempat itu.

OoO

Sebuah pohon besar nan rindang tumbuh di halaman belakang Karakura University. Di tanam bersamaan dengan didirikannya kampus tersebut oleh si empunya tanah-Yamamoto Genryuusai Shigekuni. Banyak yang bilang kalau pohon itu memiliki keajaiban, apapun yang dilakukan di bawah pohon tersebut pasti akan berhasil dan berakhir dengan bahagia. Entah siapa yang meyebarkan mitos itu pertama kali. Tapi, kebanyakan mahasiswa Karakura University tidak terlalu peduli dengan hal semacam itu. Memang banyak yang beristirahat di bawah ranting-ranting besar pohon tersebut tapi itu hanya karena berada di bawah pohon rindang itu memang terasa sangat sejuk.

Dan di bawah pohon itulah sekarang sepasang muda-mudi ini beristirahat melepas lelah setelah berlari dari lantai tiga. Bersandar pada batang pohon besar di belakang mereka dengan tangan yang masih saling bertautan. Ichigo masih belum mau melepaskan genggaman tangannya.

"Kapan Rukia-Nee pulang?" Ichigo memulai pembicaraan, memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

"Kemarin," jawab Rukia singkat.

"Apa? Dan Rukia-Nee tidak langsung menemuiku?" ada sedikit nada marah dalam suara Ichigo kali ini.

"Kemarin Rukia-Nee sibuk mengurus segala keperluan untuk masuk kampus ini." Rukia memejamkan mata seraya menikmati angin sejuk yang menyapanya.

"Kenapa tidak menghubungiku?" tanya Ichigo lagi.

"Rukia-Nee sudah mencoba menghubungimu tapi ponselmu tidak aktif."

Ichigo terdiam seperti memikirkan sesuatu. Dan ketika sudah dapat mengingat apa yang terjadi dia menggaruk belakang kepalanya sambil nyengir lebar.

"Ponselku mati karena aku banting," masih dengan cengiran.

"Hah? Bagaimana bisa?" mata Amethyst indah itu sekarang terlihat lagi karena Rukia membuka mata.

"Itu karena Tou-san, dia membangunkan aku di hari libur dengan gaya lebaynya itu. Karena berisik aku lempari saja dia barang-barang yang aku ambil dari meja belajarku, tanpa sadar aku juga mengambil ponselku dan melemparnya," ucap Ichigo dengan wajah cemberut.

Rukia hanya tertawa, sudah lama dia tidak melihat wajah cemberut Ichigo.

"Itu salahmu sendiri, paman Isshin kan hanya ingin membangunkanmu tapi kau malah melemparinya," Rukia tersenyum geli.

"Tapi, karena itu juga aku tidak bisa menghubungi Rukia-Nee. Aku tidak diizinkan menggunakan telepon rumah terlalu lama untuk menghubungi Rukia-Nee."

"Tak apa-apa Ichi. Tapi, darimana Ichi tau kalau Rukia-Nee ada di kampus ini dan di ruang musik?" tanya Rukia heran.

Lagi-lagi Ichigo nyengir.

"Aku mahasiswa teknologi di kampus ini, mudah saja bagiku mempelajari bagaimana caranya menyadap komputer kampus," ucapnya semangat.

"A... apa? Ichi, itu tidak baik," tentu saja Rukia kaget dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya, dia tidak pernah tahu soal itu, Ichigo tidak pernah memberitahunya.

"Tak apa-apakan Rukia-Nee, aku juga tidak melakukan kejahatan dengan itu, aku hanya sedikit 'mengintip' lebih dalam mengenai kampus ini, lagipula dengan begitu aku bisa bertemu Rukia-Nee lebih cepat," santai sekali bicaranya, kalau ketahuan bisa gawatkan.

"Tapi, Ichi-,"

Ucapan Rukia terpotong karena lagi-lagi Ichigo memeluknya.

"Sudahlah Rukia-Nee, jangan bahas itu lagi. Yang penting sekarang kita bisa bertemu," Ichigo meletakkan dagunya di puncak kepala Rukia dan memejamkan matanya, "Ichi rindu Nee-chan," lanjutnya.

Oh, lihat. Mahasiswa yang tekenal sangat cuek dan dingin se-Karakura University ini berubah menjadi manja di hadapan satu orang gadis. Rukia sendiri hanya terdiam di dalam pelukan Ichigo. Gadis ini juga merasakan apa yang dirasakan oleh si Pemeluk.

"Nee-chan juga merindukan Ichi," balasnya seraya memeluk balik Ichigo. Ichigo hanya tersenyum, keadaan seperti sekarang membuatnya bernostalgia mengingat betapa mereka sering sekali berpelukan saat masih kecil dulu. Tapi, kali ini ada yang berbeda. Dulu, Rukialah yang memeluk Ichigo, menenggelamkan tubuh kecil Ichigo dalam pelukan hangatnya, serta memberikan perlindungan bagi Ichigo. Sekarang, Ichigolah yang memeluk Rukia, melindunginya dan memberikan kehangatan.

"Tubuh Nee-chan kecil ya," ucapnya geli, "tapi, tak apa-apa Nee-chan, dengan begini Ichi bisa dengan mudah melindungi Nee-chan," lanjutnya cepat, mengurungkan niat Rukia yang ingin protes.

Ichigo semakin erat memeluk Rukia, sama sekali tidak berniat melepaskan pelukannya. Tidak ada seorang pun yang ingin melepaskan pelukan hangat nan menenangkan seperti ini, bukan? Ichigo juga begitu. Sudah sangat lama dia menginginkan hari ini tiba, bertemu dengan Rukia, memeluknya, melihat senyum lembutnya, menyelami Amethyst indahnya, dan menurut Ichigo, Nee-channya ini sekarang terlihat begitu imut dengan postur tubuh kecilnya.

Rukia juga begitu. Ingin sekali kembali bersama 'adik manja' nya ini, melihat wajah dan senyum polosnya, menatap mata musim gugurnya, merasakan pancaran silau dari rambut orangenya, serta melihat kembali tingkah kekanak-kanakkannya. Walau sekarang Ichigo telah tumbuh menjadi seseorang yang terbilang dewasa dengan umur yang sudah hampir dua puluh tahun tapi tetap saja menurut Rukia sifat masa kecil Ichigo tidak pernah hilang.

Keduanya hanya terdiam, bukan karena tidak ada bahan pembicaraan, mereka memang hanya tidak ingin bicara. Bersama-sama seperti ini, berpelukan, saling memberi kehangatan, saling melempar senyuman-walau tidak saling melihat karena keduanya memejamkan mata tetap saja mereka bisa merasakan bahwa masing-masing dari mereka sedang tersenyum, disertai keheningan serta udara yang sejuk adalah cara terbaik untuk menikmati kebersamaan, kan?

"Tadaima, Ichigo."

"Okaeri."

Akhirnya Rukia pulang. Ternyata benar yang dikatakan Ibunya, Rukia-Nee benar-benar pulang. Sekarang. Untuk kali ini, dia tidak akan pernah membiarkan Rukia mejauh lagi dari dirinya, berpisah dengan Rukia selama bertahun-tahun membuatnya trauma. Rasanya sama sekali tidak enak. Dia berjanji akan selalu melindungi dan menjaga Rukia, seperti yang dulu Rukia lakukan padanya.

Tahukah kalian? Perasaan Ichigo terhadap Rukia sebenarnya bukan hanya sekedar rasa suka, sayang atau cinta terhadap seorang kakak tapi lebih dari itu. Tapi sayangnya, sifat polos dan terlanjur menganggap Rukia sebagai seorang kakak membuat Ichigo tidak menyadari perasaan 'laki-laki terhadap perempuan' nya pada Rukia. Mungkin, seiring dengan berjalannya waktu dan kebersamaannya bersama Rukia membuat Ichigo menyadari perasaannya, apalagi sekarang dia sudah besar, pasti mengerti dengan hal-hal semacam itu. Berdoa saja agar mitos tentang 'pohon di belakang kampus dapat memberi kebahagiaan' itu benar. Sehingga kelak, Ichigo dan Rukia bisa bersama dan hidup bahagia selamanya.

Yah, semoga saja.

**OWARI**

**Author's note:**

Gimana? Jelekkan? Abalkan? Gajekan? Yah, emang begitu, saya tau.

Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi dari dulu saya ingin sekali ikut berpartisipasi dalam event spesial pair kesukaan saya. Jadi, maaf jika ficnya dipaksakan begini^^'

Yah, walau jelek tetap saja saya mengharapkan review dari pembaca semua. Saya ingin tau bagaimana tanggapan kalian untuk karya perdana saya, dan saya juga ingin tau bagaimana rasanya mendapatkan review :D

Jadi, review please^^


End file.
